


Sweat It Out

by DJubilant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Choking, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Frotting, Good ol 'Fuck your feelings out', Mild monsterfucking, PWP, Pack your bags kids we're going on a GUILT TRIP, Power Dynamics, Sauna DLC, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Tea times for your feels times, You decide what that stands for you're probably right, no beta we die like men, why don't you try talking your feelings out next time, you just want good things for Dimitri and really who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJubilant/pseuds/DJubilant
Summary: After meeting with Lord Rodrigue in the monastery, Byleth visits the sauna to relieve the stresses of being at the forefront of a war... and to find Dimitri out of the cathedral for once.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Sweat It Out

Weeks passed after their initial bout, but no matter what Byleth tried, Dimitri wouldn't speak with her. She had hoped that after helping the young king loosen up some frustrations, he'd be more open with her. Unfortunately, their night in the cathedral just seemed to push an even bigger wedge between them. Whether on the battlefield, or the monastery grounds, he kept a safe distance from her, yet she always managed to catch him as his eye flickered over to her. He'd snarl or let out a huff of air, before turning away from her, hiding behind the cloak that loomed ever present over his frame. 

Byleth would look away, to the others who would look to her for guidance, like she was the living embodiment Goddess' light that broke through the darkness of war, and continue to carve a path for them to follow. In the midst of all the bloodshed, Lord Rodrigue made his presence known, and Byleth found a small bit of respite in his company. Since their reunion in Ailell, the Lord had helped assist Byleth in her duties, from council in the war room, to filling out paperwork and asking for aid in the territories that still fought against the Empire. It was a blessing, as much as a curse, in that since his father's arrival, Felix's mood shifts became more erratic. One moment he'd be in counsel, the next, he'd be practically shoving papers away and sending chairs clattering behind him as Rodrigue walked through the door. Byleth would always try to go after him, but Rodrigue would stop her with a soft smile, and words of reassurance that Felix just needed some time.

Rodrigue's eagerness to help bled over into helping the other tenants of the monastery, including Dimitri. Though, for him, it was more of an annoyance. Much like Felix, Dimitri would bristle when Rodrigue would make his way up the cathedral's middle aisle, taking position next to him, and waiting. They'd stand together in absolute silence, Rodrigue occasionally moving to help a monk or chat with a former monastery alumni, but he'd never stray far from the king-to-be. He'd try to engage in idle chatter, but the sound of his voice resonated through Dimitri's body, melding with the voices that always accompanied him, and he eventually started storming off.

Dimitri couldn't bear to tell the Fraldarius lord how frightened he was of his own voice joining those of the fallen, and so, he'd wander the grounds late at night, like a forgotten specter that loomed in the shadows, watching and waiting. It was so sudden, that not even Byleth had the chance to notice his sudden absence. She'd gotten into the habit of wandering to the cathedral, bringing food or a blanket if the weather called for it. The blankets always ended up on the floor, littered with dog fur or a stray cat that lingered in the early morning rays, and the food would usually get eaten, but Byleth never saw if it was man or beast that ate her offerings.

It was a particularly cool night, a refreshing breeze dipping down from the mountains lingering with the mist that clouded around the supports of the bridge that led to the cathedral. Byleth's cloak did its best to keep her shoulders covered, but her forearms bristled with goosebumps as she crossed the open expanse. In her hands was a wicker basket, with two cups and a kettle of hot water nestled amongst a blanket. A satchel of tea leaves sat in the top cup, and Byleth lamented not having enough sugar rations to make tea cookies with Mercedes. 

The blonde woman had simply smiled, rubbing Byleth's hand gently as she helped pack the tea set, and promised her that once the war was won, Byleth wouldn't be able to see over the mountain of cookies and cakes that Mercedes would make for her and the rest of her old classmates. It was a promise that Byleth intended to keep, not just for the promise of sweets, but for the promise of a brighter future for Fódlan. She gripped the handle of the basket, and marched on.

The entrance to the cathedral had been all but unscathed in the siege, and it only took a little bit of pushing to open the massive doors with only a little resistance being given from the hinges. The crumbling wall that led up to the open corner of the cathedral brought in a draft, and with the door open, the air began to slowly escape past her, a faint whistle filling her ears as she slowly eased the door open more. Where she expected to see Dimitri however, she instead saw a slightly smaller frame, one more lithe and with less furs, and much darker and cleaner hair.

"Lord Rodrigue," she spoke into the open room, her voice carrying down the pews. The elder man turned, and smiled softly. He watched her the whole way towards him, that kind look in his eyes reminding her of a father watching his daughter walking down her wedding aisle. Only when she stopped next to him did his eyes break from her face, finding the basket in her hands.

"Ah, I can tell from the porcelain you've chosen that the tea you brought was for His Majesty," his voice carried a soft reverence that Byleth had come to acknowledge was saved for her alone. She smiled sheepishly and moved to place the basket on a secure stack of rubble.

"Yes, I had hoped that I could get Dimitri to finally speak with me. I managed to get his favorite, and I remember us fondly using a set quite similar to this one in his academy days," her voice trailed off as she held up the light yellow teapot, tracing the delicately painted white flowers that intertwined with vines and doves. The original set she spoke of didn't have birds, but in the current, war torn setting, it was the best she could do. She shook the thought away, and returned a smile to Rodrigue, lifting the hot water from the blankets folds.

"Well, no use wasting water. Would you like some tea, Lord Rodrigue?"

The older man chuckled, moving to take the tea leaves and pot from her, helping her begin preparing the tea for the hot water.

"I'd be delighted to, Professor," he said warmly, placing the blanket over the cold wood of the pew, and motioning for her to sit. She took her seat, placing the two cups between them as they waited for the tea to properly steep. Rodrigue poured the light amber liquid into the cups with a sense of refinement that Byleth expected of a noble house, and thanked the man for serving.

"The pleasure is all mine," he assured her, bringing the cup to his lips and, basking in the warm steam that drifted lazily through the chill night air, breathed deeply.

"Chamomile, the crown prince's favorite," Rodrigue noted, and Byleth felt a smile pull up the corners of her mouth.

"You'd be correct. It helped relieve stress back in the academy, but it also has the added benefit of a sleep aid. I've also noticed that when the flowers are harvested from around the monastery and the surrounding areas, the students had less sick days come spring-"

She trailed off, feeling a sense of overwhelming sadness engulfing her as she thought of just how simple things used to be; that all they had to worry about back then was exams and attendance. Now, it was barely enough to keep her former students alive and able to fight. Rodrigue must have noticed the conversation drop, picking back up with a different topic.

"Back in Fhirdiad, the winters are much harsher, but miraculously, the spring still comes just as steadily as it does here."

Byleth nodded in agreement, speaking over the lip of her cup, "My father and I would take work in Fhirdiad from time to time."

"Ah, I see. My, what a marvel it would have been if you had met my boys at a young age. Maybe you did, at some point," Rodrigue commented with a smile, and Byleth chuckled.

"That would have been something," the words left her mouth, but her thoughts lingered on their meaning. How would things have ended up changing if she'd met any of the Blue Lions as a young girl…

Her mind wandered to how her meeting with Dimitri would have gone…

She coughed, dashing the fantasy away before it had a chance to form, and straightened her back. Placing her cup and saucer down beside her on the blanket covered seat, she turned her unwavering stare towards the Fraldarius head.

"Lord Rodrigue, please help me. I feel that every step I take towards Dimitri, he pushes me five steps away. I worry that all this time; all the hardships of war and battle, have finally taken its toll on him. How do I bring that light back to his eyes, the light that so many others have, and make him realize what needs to be done to win this war isn't simply something revenge driven."

The older man held her gaze, his lips pursed into a thin line that accentuated the age lines that bunched up at the corners of his mouth and eyes. After what felt like an eternity in stasis, his usual smile returned to his features, and he looked up at the hole in the roof like he'd never noticed it before.

"It's a hard call to make, Professor. But, I do believe you have the capabilities necessary to grasp His Majesty's hands, and pull him from the darkness into the new dawn that hangs on the horizon."

Byleth's own hands twitched at his words, her face stitched with worry as she herself turned to face the moonlight bathed rubble that covered the floor. She wished to hear Sothis' voice again, to hear her soothing voice calmly guiding her towards that new dawn Rodrigue spoke of. She could almost trick herself into hearing her teasing tone, and it made her longing loneliness worse.

_'The young ones are not so young anymore, are they?'_

Byleth's head snapped to the side, her eyes narrowed and her hand reflexively darted to the dagger that hung at her side. Rodrigue jerked in surprise at her sudden movement, but remained seated as Byleth twisted to look behind the pew.

"Something wrong, Professor?" He offered, and Byleth shook her head. Silence filled her head, and a dull ache began to bloom behind her eyes as exhaustion pulled at every muscle in her body. She looked back to Rodrigue with an apologetic grimace.

"No, just my tired mind playing tricks on me."

Rodrigue smiled, and began to take the ceramic cups and saucers from where they lay between the two of them.

"Ah, I'd expect as much. It's been a long day, Professor, why not let me clean this up? You look due for a few hours rest."

Byleth tried to argue with the man, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Waving her hands away, he gathered the blanket and kettle, packing them away gently as Byleth watched aimlessly. The smile never left Rodrigue's face, and after he'd arranged the basket as he wished, corralled Byleth out of the cathedral. With a gentle pat on her shoulder and orders to get some rest, Byleth was sent on her way across the walkway.

In the misty duskiness of moonlight on stonework, Byleth felt the incessant itchiness behind her eyes grow worse, and she fought the urge to rub at her tired eyes until she saw stars. The walk toward her room was but a short excursion past the old classrooms but, as she turned the corner, she noted a plume of milky white mist rising from the top of the bath house. It wasn't unusual per say for someone to be using the facilities, but with how late it was, Byleth strained to think of who else would be even awake. Maybe someone had started a fire under the coals, and forgot to put them out?

Her muscles seemed to groan with use as she came closer, and she thought about how nice a warm bath would be before bed. She stopped at the steps, debating for a few seconds, looking over the railing at her room's familiar doorway. A new stream of smoke and exhaust spewed forth into the dark night sky, and Byleth decided that a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Forcing her legs up the last remaining steps, she found her way to the bath house door, pushing it open quietly, and closing it even more so. She wasn't so sure what she was afraid of disturbing at this hour, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to simply enjoy the silence. The hallway in front of the sauna door was dimly lit by a single candle, and Byleth took note to remind people to not leave an unattended candle behind, lest a fire start. Removing her clothes, she dug through the linen closet, procuring a clean towel. When she'd first arrived back after her slumber, all the towels had either been stolen, or torn to shreds, but with some help from Leonie and Mercedes, they'd gathered enough scrap fabric to build back up a fair amount for semi-daily usage. She noticed a bundle of assorted armor and cloth, but in the dim light, she couldn't make out who it belonged to.

'Better to leave someone else's things alone than to snoop,' she thought.

Stashing away her clothes and armor, Byleth sighed as she opened the door, and a curtain of steam billowed outwards, engulfing her legs as she stepped forwards. She blinked against the humidity, and through the steam, she thought she saw a slumped over figure. Her mind suddenly connected the dots, and she rushed over, expecting to find someone passed out in the heat, forgotten about in the mayhem of the day… and stopped suddenly as the steam broke from her vision.

There sat Dimitri, his head hung limp and his elbows resting on his knees. Sweat dripped from his chin, and Byleth couldn't tell if her face was warming up from the heat or the sight of him, a sorry excuse for a towel draped over his lap the only cover he had besides the steam. In the stillness, Byleth realized that this was the first time she’d seen him without his eyepatch on. Scar tissue marred his eyelid, and she feared that the wound had caused his eye to be permanently shut. Time seemed to stand still, and Byleth almost wondered if the divine pulse would work in a non-combat zone so she could leave without him noticing her. Almost as if he read her mind, Dimitri's eyes fluttered open and caught her in a transfixed stare. One eye was a stony blue that rivaled the clear skies of the summer, while the other was clouded, dull from injury. That eye that he kept covered had lost its glimmer after years of hardship, and yet, he kept it hidden away from others as if it were his own personal burden to bear. He sat up suddenly, back straight and hands clutching his knees, and Byleth could almost see that young prince that had given her that same attentive stance years prior.

Only this time, his face was flushed from embarrassment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish pulled from water.

"P-prof… What are you doing here?"

There, for a brief second, was her startled student, and then he was gone. Byleth felt like she was drowning in the steam, but she held his gaze, clutching her own towel around her.

"I came to bathe, I didn't realize that it would be occupied so late at night."

He gave a huff, readjusting the towel on his legs, and looked at the coals behind her.

"Didn't come to chase me out, eh? Not like I'd be so easily pushed out. Fine, but I'm staying here. Do what you wish. Just don't get upset if it gets too hot."

And that was that. He closed his eyes again, returning to the stance he had when she came in. Byleth fidgeted, the silence only broken by the occasional sizzling of condensation dripping on the hot coals. She decided to sit on the bottom ledge, just one seat down from Dimitri, and she heard him grunt in seeming frustration as she turned her back to him. The air was pregnant with tension, neither one knowing what to say that wouldn’t just end them back at the silence that started this whole mess. Eventually, Byleth turned to find Dimitri looking at her. Watching her with the eye unburdened by wartime feuds.

“I wanted to talk-” she tried, unsteady under his scrutinous gaze.

“Did you? That seems to be what everyone wants to do these days.”

His words were dripping with sarcasm, but his lone blue eye never left her. Byleth scowled at him, bringing one leg over the bench, effectively straddling it. Dimitri’s gaze flicked downward, but returned back up as his jaw clenched.

“Be serious, Dimitri. Those of Faerghus need your guidance now, more than ever. And not only them, but everyone that is fighting against the Empire, fighting with us. I can’t do this alone, Dimitri. If you are to be king, act like it.”

“I am no king,” Dimitri spat out mournfully, “but a beast; head laden with a crown of shattered bones, their splintered edges piercing my skin, bathing my body in the blood of tragedy.”

His lip curled in a snarl, and Byleth flinched at the imagery. She wasn’t sure if it was sweat or tears that dripped down his cheeks, and she swung her other leg over the bench, moving up the steps to sit in front of Dimitri. She looked up at him, and her hand gently cupped his cheek. She cradled his face, worry stitched across her features. His other eye opened to mirror its twin, and Byleth felt like she was looking through a pair of spectacles that had one lens missing, distorting the image that reflected in the differing hues of Dimitri’s eyes.

“Dimitri. I’d give anything to make you feel worthy of living. Sometimes, it’s a struggle to even get up in the morning, knowing what we have to do, that we must put our lives at stake for what we believe in. But… isn’t that what makes our fight worth it? That we were able to push past those limitations, and come out stronger for it?”

Dimitri’s eyes flared with anger, and his face became a wretched painting of anguish, “I wasn’t meant to come out stronger! I was a child! I was meant to be protected! We all were!”

His words resonated through the small space, his voice cracking halfway through his bellow. The skin around his wounded eye twitched, pulling the scar tissue in tight creases as his expression twisted between revulsion and hatred. His lip trembled, and his hand clasped around her wrist, startling her. He pulled her closer to him; inches away from his face, their noses almost touched, and he hissed through gritted teeth.

_“You were supposed to protect us.”_

Byleth trembled, her whole body felt like it had been dunked in ice water, like she’d fallen into a frozen lake with no way out from under a thick sheet of ice. Drowning in frigid isolation. Held captive by the clarity of his good eye; icy blue, burning like a cold fire that threatened to burn her to her very bones.

“Dimi-”

Her words were cut off by his strength, pulling her forward, toppling over him. Her face crashed into his chest, his free hand finding the small of her back. Her breath caught in her chest, and a pit seemed to form in her stomach as she brought her gaze up the naked expanse of his chest, up his throat, to meet his hungry gaze.

“Act like it, you tell me? Well, it seems you still are playing up the demon act; it’s like I can’t ever find a heartbeat, no matter where I hold you,” his words dripped from his tongue like ambrosia, filling her head with a hazy feeling that rivaled the building steam that covered them. He dipped his head down, and caught her mouth with his in a dizzying kiss, all teeth and tongue that only seemed to make her swoon more. He finally pulled away, and Byleth gasped for breath, her free hand clutching to find purchase on his towel covered thigh. She shuddered as she felt something hard twitch against her lower abdomen, and with a growing blush she found his attention on something besides her bruised lips. A rumbling purr escaped his lips, rippling through the air between them as Dimitri moved to tilt her chin upwards, leaving more feather light kisses on her lips and cheeks in an almost uncharacteristically tender manner.

“Tell me, Professor. Just to what lengths are you willing to go to ensure the victory that you so desire? How far are you willing to push for that bright dawn that you promise so many others?”

She bit her lip, and her own fire raged in her ribcage as she caught his lingering gaze.

“I have already been willing to give up my life once to save those that I have been charged with protecting. If fate calls for it again, I shall answer that call.”

Dimitri’s face split into a toothy grin, and he growled out a simple word, “Good.”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting and sucking a trail downwards to her collarbone, leaving marks and flowering bruises in his wake. His hands found her shoulders, and with a firm grip, spoke another one word order.

“Kneel.”

Byleth followed his order, the pressure on her shoulders never letting up, but not intensifying either. She assumed that complacency was what he wanted, and she’d follow his word if it helped her bring him back to his senses somewhat. For now, at least, she’d play along with his game. Finding the towel, she nudged the fabric back to find his hardening member, and took it in her hands. Dimitri let out a hiss, his face twitching at the sudden sensation. She gently stroked him, exploring from the base to the tip, examining every bit with her fingers while keeping a keen eye on his face. He seemed to be tip-toeing a line of wanting to seem in control by watching her, and being extremely embarrassed by her unwavering stare. Byleth breathed out a slight chuckle, and moved to lap at his tip with her tongue. Dimitri’s body twitched, his good eye fluttering closed, and she grinned to herself. She pulled away, that sly smirk still present on her lips.

“For a man that was so ready to give orders, you seem rather struck for words now,” she teased, and his eye snapped open. His hands intertwined with her hair, gauging her reaction, sizing up her challenging tone.

“Would you rather I ordered you to please me like the King you assume me to be?” He sneered, baring his teeth, his arms tensing as he forced her forwards, bringing her mouth back to his tip. A bead of precum traced over her lips, leaving a glossy effect in its wake. Byleth’s grin never left her face, her eyes lighting up with an excitement that she hadn’t felt since their desperate passions in the chapel.

“If that is what fate has decided,” she stated.

“No,” he murmured, “it is what I have decided.”

Byleth barely had time to open her mouth fully before Dimitri was thrusting into her mouth with wild abandon, cursing and gasping for breath in the humid air. His hips bucked with wild abandon, barely leaving her mouth before slamming back into the warm confines of her throat. She could feel her muscles relaxing from the heat, but she still fought to relax her jaw under his onslaught. Between the sweltering heat and confined space in between his muscled thighs, she was also having trouble breathing, but she refused to show weakness in such a vulnerable state. She saw it as another challenge, another obstacle, and she’d be damned if she let this simple sign of aggression be what broke her constitution. She caught his good eye, half lidded and glazed over in wanton bliss, and with a defiant growl of her own, tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. She braced her hands on his thighs, and taking a deep gulp of air through her nose, took him wholly to the base. Her nose touched the bundle of golden curls that nested between his hip bones, and Dimitri let out a choked sound above her. His hands spasmed, his legs twitching under her hold, and he curled over her, a primal sound leaving his lips filling her ears.

The sound made a new heat pool between her legs, and she purred in contentment, eliciting even more guttural sounds from the man above her. He gave a few shallow thrusts upwards, a carnal groan bubbling past his hips as the tightness of her throat took him fully. She pulled away, a wet pop following her as she licked her bruised lips. Byleth looked up at Dimitri, continuing to pump his length, and teased, “Is this what the mighty king has decided?”

Her words seemed to spark something in him, and he caught her under her arms, lifting her with abnormal strength that was befitting of even a minor Crest of Blaiddyd. He hefted her into his lap, his nails digging into her soft sides, and Byleth let out a soft sigh at the mix of pain and excitement that ran through her body like lightning. He held her hips to his, and ground his length against her slit, rubbing her clit against him in a way that sent unending pleasure through her body. The slick that dripped from her further accentuated his movements, and Byleth clawed at his shoulders, further egging him on to just keep moving. 

She didn’t remember closing her eyes, but opening them revealed Dimitri’s smug grin, and in the steamy delirium that clouded her mind, his teeth seemed... just a little too sharp… His ruined eye was open now, revealing a deep sea of crimson, while his other eye was a stark contrast of azure. His pupils were mere slits, holding her in his cat-like gaze as his tongue flickered over the pearlescent canines that commanded her attention. A slithering tail entered her field of vision, and a sinister aura seemed to form a crown of horns that pooled around his golden locks. her body shook at the sight of him...

A monster.

“My, how the mighty demon has fallen for their king, brought to their quivering knees by the simple trivialities of the flesh,” his teasing tone snapped her out of her reverie, and his teeth were back to normal, his eye its normal hue of cloudy blue, the crown of horns seeming to disintegrate into the steam. Coals popped behind her, and Byleth let a shuddering breath leave her as the last remnants of the illusion faded from her vision, replaced by the very real man that still rocked up into her, and Byleth suddenly became aware of a pair of fingers brushing against her entrance. She moaned softly, a cursory smile tipping her lips, and she lifted herself away from his fingertips.

"Much better a demon that gets the prize than the foolish king to be that thinks he's won a game he lost from the beginning."

His eye glittered something dangerous, "So, I'm foolish, am I? Let's just see where this game of stamina takes us then."

A loud slap filled Byleth's ears faster than the searing pain on her ass could reach her brain receptors. She let out a yelp, her hand moving to muffle her cry while the other moved to cling at Dimitri's forearm. A gentle touch came afterwards, the same hand that had delivered the slap tracing the red mark that was already forming. Byleth moaned softly at the caress, watching Dimitri’s fingers move lithely over her skin, before his fingers dug into her like a beast’s claws into prey. Bracing herself, Byleth crooned as she let herself down, grinding against Dimitri’s hardened length. She moved in slow, shuddering movements, feeling every curve of him move over her sensitive clit, gliding over him with the help of slick and sweat. She watched with mesmerized eyes as his face contorted, visibly trying to restrain himself as her hips moved. He bit his lower lip, worrying it to the point of bruising, and Byleth wished for those very same lips to be upon her, leaving a trail of bites and kisses.

“F-fuck… Pro- By-”

His voice trailed off into a keening moan, his hips jutting upwards fervently. She almost came undone simply by that. She hummed in satisfaction and, reaching between them, helped guide him into her. She slid down until she was completely seated, and they both shivered despite the heat that engulfed them. Dimitri’s hands clawed at her back, finding purchase, and his tongue lathed at her neck. He moaned lowly in her ear, and began a rigorous pace. Byleth’s own moans caught in her throat, yet even if she tried to escape, she found his grip like a vice, holding her in place while he fucked up into her warmth. The sensation seemed to snap him out of his former dazed reviere, and that edge she’d come to expect from him returned to his eyes and voice.

"Like you were meant to take me," he crooned, rolling his hips forward, seating himself deeper into her insides. Byleth fought a gasp, wincing as she could swear she could feel a bulge form in her abdomen. With each snap of his hips, Byleth let out a strangled cry, her mind buzzing with lust and a need for more, more, more. Her jaw hurt from clenching it, but the dull ache reminded her of taking all of his girth in her mouth, and she halfwished that there were two of the Tempest King to fill her up to overflowing. Her mind went dizzy at the thought, and the sensations that ran up her spine and settled in her stomach seemed to double in pleasure. She let out a strangled cry, and caught his mouth with hers. One hand moved to his throat, and the other to grasp at one of his wrists.

The pressure on his neck caused him to tense, his good eye darting to Byleth’s face while a growl built in his throat. She watched him study her, yet noticed that his thrusts didn’t even falter in pace.

“I want you to fuck me like we’re in the cathedral about to be caught,” she moaned, her fingers framing his adam's apple and giving his neck a slight squeeze. A slight smile graced her lips, and Dimitri’s own wicked smile returned as his body twitched with power. His hands gripped her hips, and Byleth braced herself on his forearm as his thrusts quickened, slamming into her, pressing that button deep inside her that made her go mad with lust. Her hand twitched, putting pressure on his throat, and she could feel his blood pumping and heartbeat rising. A thought crossed her mind at how far down the path of degeneracy she’d fallen that the mere act of practically holding his own life in her hands exhilarated her. Their eyes met, holding each other in the steam, almost daring the other to push just a little harder.

Byleth practically leapt at the chance, her hold tightening, and Dimitri let out a soft moan that, to the untrained ear, would sound perfectly normal given the situation at hand. Byleth however, felt her usually still heart seem to thrum through her very veins. It was a moan of enjoyment, pure bliss; not the savage, animalistic noises that she had been so used to receiving in any of their interactions since their reunion in the ruins of the Monastery’s towers.That sound alone drove her over the edge, the tight coil in her belly finally coming undone as her own breath caught in her throat. Her hips stuttered, falling out of their synchronized rhythm, and Dimitri fought to keep up his own pace. Whether from a lack of abundant oxygen- or the front row seat of watching his former professor come on top of him- Byleth could barely make out through the euphoria that slowly bled through her body that his thrusts had became more frantic, barely giving himself a pause to fight for breath around her fingers, before his face scrunched up and his body tensed like a notched arrow ready to be fired.

Warmth filled her, and Byleth let a soft sigh escape her as she felt her own walls throbbing around his member. He gave a few slow thrusts, and she rocked her hips with him, milking both of their orgasms for just a few moments more. Byleth wished for the instant to never end, to rewind time and relive nothing but that moment of sheer bliss forever more. The better part of her edged her back, pulling her hand away from Dimitri’s neck in the process. He gave a shuddering gasp in return, his good eye wandering up sheepishly to meet her gaze.

In the haze of the sauna, Byleth smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you, again, to those that have left comments and kudos on Poisoned Trepidation! It means so much to me when I see those notifications, and urges me to continue creating fan content! I've been sitting on this one for a while, and kind of see it as a 'sequel' of sorts to Poisoned Trepidation, but tried to keep it its own thing. In the end, I might just end up grouping all my Dimileth one-shots together, as I have more ideas in the works! <3 I'm so grateful to get my creative drive back, thanks to this pairing!


End file.
